


Draco's Valentine

by Talliya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prize for 1nk-1nc on dA.<br/>She asked for an angsty story from Draco's POV on Valentine's Day, with some Harry romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1nk-1nc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=1nk-1nc).



> Not sure this is really all that 'angsty' but I hope you like it!  
> I do not own any rights to Harry Potter or its characters. This work is not for profit.

Valentine’s Day… Draco sighed, he couldn’t understand it sometimes, he really just couldn’t. He wanted someone to give him gifts of chocolate and go on a romantic date… but then again he didn’t. The whole process was repugnant to him. He just couldn’t decide!

So, he made fun of everyone who was happily celebrating the horrible holiday. “Well, well, well, isn’t that the most disgusting thing you’ve ever seen?”

He gestured to Vincent and Gregory to look at Ron and Hermione as they exchanged gifts with shy smiles and blushes.

“You know, Valentine’s Day isn’t so bad.” Vincent said as he stuffed chocolates of all sorts in his face, “The food is delicious!”

“‘E’s got a point Malfoy,” Gregory added his two-cents. “Sure all the lovey-dovey couples are a bit nauseating, but the food ain’t. Enjoy your lunch and then we can go flying or something. Maybe screw up Gryffindor’s Quidditch practice.”

“That’s a splendid idea Goyle!” A huge smile split Draco’s face and he finished his food - which was as they had said, quite delicious.

Once finished the three went and grabbed their brooms before making their way outside. They took to the air, avoiding Madam Hooch’s class. If they wouldn’t have lost their house points and gotten severely browbeaten by Madam Hooch herself they probably would have messed with the first years. But they decided not to risk it.

Draco loved flying, it was pretty much his favorite pastime. He knew Harry and his friends had been right when they claimed he had only gotten on the Slytherin Quidditch team because of his father’s money. But Lucius had only got him on the team because he loved it so much. He wasn’t a horrible player after all, but there were better people in Slytherin for the position. He had simply wanted to be as close to Harry as possible.

Initially he had told himself that it was because Harry had slighted him that first day and so now they were mortal enemies. But as they got older he wasn’t able to so easily convince himself that his reasons were nefarious. Draco wasn’t a bad seed at heart, he was simply a coward. With how hateful he always was to Harry there was most likely no way to salvage their relationship and perhaps become friends. It didn’t help any that he was in Slytherin and Harry was in Gryffindor - two houses that have always stood opposed.

They had been at odds for five years now, but lately every time Draco heard his name or saw Harry he got butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He could no longer deny to himself that he liked Harry Potter. That he was probably well on his way to being in love with him. But that kind of thinking was wishful and repugnant. He should by rights hate Harry. Though perhaps it was that hatred that fired his passion up so badly.

“Malfoy!” Gregory’s shout had him coming back to reality just in time to dodge a bludger. They had made it to the Quidditch arena where Gryffindor was currently practicing. Draco pulled himself to the side of the arena where Gregory and Vincent had stopped so that he was no longer interrupting the practice game the Gryffindors were having with the Ravenclaws.

“Thanks for that Goyle. That would have been rather unpleasant.” Draco said to Gregory.

“What were you thinking about that had you so distracted?” Gregory asked.

“I-.” Draco blushed, “I was just enjoying the ride. I enjoy flying you know!” He glared at his friends before searching the skies within the arena for Harry.

Vincent and Gregory shrugged their massive shoulders at each other and turned their own attention back to the practice match in front of them.

Draco found Harry and the Ravenclaw Seeker Cho simply sitting up in the air talking - they weren’t playing with the Snitch in the practice match, so they really had nothing better to do. Unfortunately for them, this made him seriously angry and jealous. He glared up at them, he knew that Harry had a crush on Cho and that Cho wasn’t fully against dating Harry. She was just sad and upset over Diggory, which Draco found absolutely pathetic. So seeing them conversing, most definitely flirting, had him seeing red. He angled his broom and charged his way across the space, knocking hard into Harry.

“Harry!” Cho’s cry followed them as they began spiraling down to the ground.

“Bloody hell Malfoy!” Harry growled at him once he found his balance and was able to see who had knocked into him. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Draco smirked and hanging upside down from his broom he rose up in front of Harry, “So, have you asked her to be your Valentine yet?”

Harry scowled as Draco wiggled his blonde brows at him, “Why would I ask her that?”

Momentarily stunned Draco missed his chance for a comeback. “Shouldn’t you be more worried about Montague asking Miss Greengrass to be his?”

Draco floundered his mouth gaping open, “So what if he does?”

Harry looked confused, “But don’t you like her?”

“She’s alright.” Draco shrugged and righted himself on his broom. “I saw Weasley and Granger exchanging notes. Guess we should have all seen that one coming. A mudblood and a muggle-lover.”

Harry glared and charged at him, “Don’t insult my friends Malfoy!”

Draco grinned and dodged out of the way, “Now, now Potter, don’t make a scene.”

Harry whipped around to glare at him some more, but Draco was already flying off back toward the school. “Git.”

That had helped his mood immensely! Draco thought to himself, a huge grin splitting his face as he flew back to the school with Vincent and Gregory behind him. Ruffing up Harry had been the perfect medicine for his previously dour mood. He landed gently on the ground feeling rather full of himself.

“Vincent!” A pouting voice called from the doorway to the courtyard where they had landed. The boy looked over and smiled softly, a face Draco never would have imagined he could make.

“Sorry, Malfoy, but I’ve got a date to get to. I didn’t realize how late it was already. I’ll see you later.” Vincent moved off with the girl who had called to him.

“That reminds me, I told Felicia that I would help her study tonight. I should probably go and find her. I’ll see you at dinner Malfoy.” And Gregory left him as well.

Draco’s triumphant mood deflated like a stomped on whoopee cushion. He glared at the ground as he sulked his way back to the Slytherin Common Room. He went and put his broom away but couldn’t stand being in the dormitory with all of the couples strewn about. So he grabbed up gloves and a scarf and went back outside. He wander around campus for a while before deciding to head for Hogsmeade. He reached Honeydukes and browsed around for a while, finally leaving with a present for a certain someone that he had no idea how it would get to him. Then he headed over to The Three Broomsticks and sat down at an empty table in the back. He ordered a butterbeer and sat brooding for what felt like hours. There were plenty of couples here as well, but for some reason it didn’t bother him as badly. He pulled out the red wrapped gift and turned it slowly in his hands his mind drifting.

[Harry walked into the pub and seeing Draco marched over to his table with an angry glare plastered to his face, “Just what the hell is wrong with you Malfoy!?”

Draco looked up at him with a small evil smile, “Nothing’s wrong with me. What’s your problem?” He asked the beautifully irate boy in front of him.

Harry’s glare intensified, “So you just interrupt Quidditch practices by knocking their Seekers off their brooms on a regular basis?”

“Maybe I do.” Draco smirked, loving how flushed Harry’s face was becoming.

Harry deflated, “You ass.” He kicked Draco’s chair out away from the table a bit, making Draco drop the gift in his hands on the table top. Then he straddled Draco’s lap.

“Harry?” Draco nearly squeaked, but he was too breathless to actually manage it.

“You’re only supposed to pick on me Draco.” Harry leaned forward with a pout, throwing his arms around Draco’s neck.

“Um…” Draco’s mind blanked and his eyes darkened with lust, his hands finding Harry’s hips.

“Stop being mean to me Malfoy.” Harry whispered as he leaned the rest of the way forward and sealed his lips across Draco’s.

Draco’s fingers twitched and a slight moan left his throat as he kissed Harry back.]

The gift he was turning ‘thunked’ to the table top and brought Draco out of his fantasy with a jolt. He looked around lazily as he picked up his drink and took a slow swallow. It didn’t seem that anyone had noticed his short trip to lala land, but he wouldn’t be getting up any time soon. There was no way he was moving from under the table until his little problem realized it wasn’t going to get fixed and left him alone.

Just then Harry did in fact actually enter The Three Broomsticks, and he really looked none too happy. Draco smirked and turned back to his drink, a slight blush staining his cheeks.

Harry looked around and spotted Draco, just where a fellow Gryffindor had said he was. He marched over to the table and slapped a gift down in front of Draco. Then he marched back out.

Draco blinked and stared down at the blue and green wrapping in mild shock. Curious he picked it up and read the little card that was attached to it. “To Draco Malfoy. Meet me in front of the Shrieking Shack at 9. ~Harry Potter.” Draco blinked some more, then turned to look at the clock above the counter. It was currently eight-thirty. He shrugged and pocketed both gifts before finishing his drink and leaving the pub.

He walked slowly to the Shrieking Shack, wary of some kind of trap. Upon arriving there was no one there, he sat on a fallen log nearby and waited, not knowing exactly what time it was and figuring that he was probably early.

He didn’t have long to wait before he heard footsteps on the gravel path. Looking around however, he saw nothing. Confused he listened closer to the sound. It was definitely getting closer. He stood up, not wanting to be sitting if someone or something decided to attack him. Suddenly there was warmth at his back, about facing quickly there Harry stood, a cloak over his arm.

“Uh…” He backed up a step and then glared and spit out, “What is it you want Potter?”

“Open it.”

“What?”

“Your Valentine’s gift Malfoy. Open it.” Harry rolled his eyes at him.

Draco blinked and pulled out the blue and green package. Wary, he slowly began to unwrap it. A box of his favorite treat was inside along with another note: “Happy Valentine’s Day Draco. Love, Harry.”

Stunned Draco didn’t know what to do, like a broken robot he pulled out the other gift wrapped in red and tossed it to Harry. “Um, that’s for you.” A blush stole it’s way up his neck and covered his face.

Harry caught it and smiled softly, he opened the gift to find his own favorite treat inside. “Thank you.”

Draco nodded, “Um, thanks back, I guess.”

Harry smiled at him and tossed the cloak over his shoulders again. He placed his gift in a pocket and then tossed the hood up completely disappearing from Draco’s sight.

“So that’s how you do that. You shit.” Draco glared at where he’d last seen Harry. There was a chuckle and then a hand materialized out of the air and grabbed his shirt, pulling him under the cloak as well. Without waiting for Draco to recover Harry gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then stepped back. After all, he wasn’t sure how Draco would take that.

“Wha~.” Draco froze with shock, it wasn’t enough. “Harry?”

“Yes?”

Pinpointing his location from his voice Draco reached forward and grabbed a fistful of invisible cloak and yanked. Harry stumbled into him and Draco reached his arms inside wrapping them around Harry’s waist. “I need more than that.”

Harry smiled and pulled the cloak back up around Draco and tilted his head up to the slightly taller boy. “What exactly do you need from me Malfoy?” He whispered.

Draco groaned, “Everything.” He tipped his head down and captured Harry’s mouth in a needy kiss that Harry returned.

Soon their tongues were battling and their hands were roaming. With a moan Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck and then tossed them both to the ground. He maneuvered so that he was straddling Draco’s hips and situated the cloak over them before grinding his erection into the one below him. Draco whimpered with need, “Harry.”

Harry groaned and leaned down to continue kissing Draco; soon enough their clothes were discarded and the two boys were enjoying the feeling of their skins rubbing together. They each had the other in a steady grip, pumping together as their teeth and tongues clashed. They both exploded at the same instance, long moans being ripped from their throats. Smiling at each other in the light of the starry sky they cleaned up the best they could and got dressed again.

“I love you Harry.” Draco whispered as he held him close and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“I know.” Harry answered with a smirk, “Why else would you be so random with me?”

Draco blushed, “Shut up.”

Harry turned his head to catch Draco’s pouting mouth with his own, “I love you too Draco.”

Immensely happy for what seemed like the first time in ages they snuck back into the school using the Marauder's Map, giving each other a quick kiss before parting in front of the entrance to Slytherin.


End file.
